The present invention relates to an improved optical pointing device. Applicant wishes to incorporate by reference applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,481 as well as applicant's prior co-pending application Ser. No. 06/704,526 filed Feb. 22, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,170 which has been allowed by the United States Patent and Trademark Office but has not, as of the date of filing of this patent application, issued as a United States Patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,481 discloses a system which is designed to measure the position of a retro-reflector in three dimensions X, Y and Z by using at least one retro-reflector and a least two position sensing detectors. The present invention differs from the teachings of this patent for many reasons. The present invention uses only one camera, whereas the patent requires the use of at least two position sensing detectors. Further, the present invention teaches cursor control simply by aiming a pointer at that point on a display screen to where the user wishes the cursor to move. No such cursor control is taught in the patent. Furthermore, the present invention teaches two way communication which is nowhere taught or suggested in the patent.
Further, the present invention uses a camera attached to a moving object and does not use retro-reflectors, whereas, the patent utilizes attachment of a retro-reflector to a moving object. Finally, the present invention includes active dynamic gain control and adjustable rotation angles, features nowhere taught or suggested in the patent.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/704,526 discloses a system which uses a focusing retro-reflector used to move a cursor on a screen wherein the focusing retro-reflector is attached to a moving body. The present invention is distinct from the teachings disclosed in this patent application in several respects. The present invention does not use a focusing retro-reflector, allows the use of a large work area, includes the concept of two way communication, utilizes a camera attached to a moving object and utilizes a direct transmitted light signal in operation. Contrary to these aspects, the co-pending patent application uses a focusing retro-reflector in a limited work area, does not teach or suggest two way communication, teaches the attachment of a focusing retro reflector to a moving object and teaches reflecting of a light beam off the focusing retro-reflector to a receiver close to the transmitter. Furthermore, the present invention teaches adjustable rotation angles and active dynamic gain control, features nowhere taught or suggested in the co-pending patent application.
As such, the present invention constitutes an improvement over the teachings of applicant's prior patent and co-pending patent application.
The following prior art is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,999 to King et al discloses a cursor control system which includes a radiation source and an associated radiation sensor with one of the source or sensor being fixed with respect to a display while the other is movable and may be fixed to the head of the user. The radiation source is disclosed as including four led's each of which covers a 90 degree angle. The present invention is distinct from the teachings of King et al in several respects. The present invention uses only one source of light whereas the King et al device utilizes a plurality of sources which are sequentially excited. The King et al sources cover partially overlapping angular segments. Since the present invention only requires a single source, partially overlapping angular segments are not required. Furthermore, the King et al patent teaches the requirement of amplitude detection whereas the present invention does not require measurement of amplitude of received light in order to determine the line of pointing. Furthermore, King et al do not use position sensing detectors whereas the present invention uses such a device. Further, the present invention teaches the concepts of two way communication, adjustable rotation angles and active dynamic gain control, none of which are taught by King et al. Furthermore, King et al teach the use of two configurations, one of which measures mostly rotation and the other of which measures mostly translation. The two systems are combined to form a system mostly sensitive to rotation whereas the present invention teaches only one configuration either sensitive to rotation or translation. Finally, the present invention does not require any predetermined operator head motions whereas the King et al teaches the need for suppressing particular operator head motions. As such, for these reasons, it is clear that the present invention patentably distinguishes from the teachings of King et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,493 to Redmann discloses the concept of a ranging and aiming system for determining the position of a source which emits a continuous or noncontinuous radiation beam. The system requires at least two optical systems whose axes are separated by a known distance. This is different from the teachings of the present invention wherein only a single sensor is required. Redmann relies upon a triangulation principle which is not used in the present invention. Finally, Redmann teaches the use of phosphor image directing tubes which are not required in the present invention. Redmann fails to teach cursor control while this is
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,434 to Coles discloses a binaural sight system which is designed to produce a binaural sound representative of the location of a visible object with respect to a listener. The device includes means for generating first and second time related signals at an audible frequency and a head set including two independently operable earphones which are connected to the signal generating means. This is different from the teachings of the present invention since the present invention only requires a single sensor whereas Coles requires two sensors and uses the triangulation principle which is not required in the present invention. Furthermore, Coles teaches the use of scanning circuitry as well as output of audible signals, concepts not used in the present invention. Coles does not teach or suggest control of a cursor on a display as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,165 to Brown teaches a device for remote determination of the attitude of a vehicle which uses two separate arrays of corner cube retro-reflectors. As has been noted above, the present invention utilizes direct line of sight detection without the use of retro-reflectors. Furthermore, Brown et al require the use of two detectors whereas the present invention only requires a single position sensing detector. Brown et al fail to teach control of a cursor on a display as is included in the teachings of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,255 to Heynau et al discloses an aiming point locating system having a single led mounted on the helmet of a pilot in an aircraft which can be used to designate a point on a cockpit display without touching the display. The Heynau et al device uses four separate position sensing arrays placed around the display to facilitate position detection. This is different from the teachings of the present invention wherein only a single source of light and a single position sensing detector is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,462 to Lund et al discloses a high speed laser pulse analyzer including the use of a laser pointed at a detector array and designed to detect relative position and divergence of the laser beam. This is different from the teachings of the present invention wherein infrared light is employed in a system designed to determine the angular relationship between a moving camera and a fixed source of light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,945 to DiMatteo et al discloses a method of sensing the position and orientation of elements in space which includes the use of two cameras, a servo and wherein the triangulation principle is used. Furthermore, DiMatteo et al require the use of lights of differing colors. The present invention is distinct from the teachings of this patent as using only a single position sensing detector and thereby not requiring the use of triangulation principle. Furthermore, the present invention only requires a single light source. Finally, the present invention teaches control of the position of a cursor which is nowhere taught or suggested by DiMatteo et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,892 to Nortrup et al discloses a television system with a menu-like function control selection wherein a menu may be displayed on the screen of the television and pushing of different buttons on the remote control results in cycling through the menu to facilitate control of the television. In Nortrup et al, the remote control is always aimed at the same location on the television where signals are to be received. This is different from the teachings of the present invention wherein the angular relationship between a camera worn by the user and a single fixed source of light is used in moving a cursor on a display screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,981 to Stridsberg discloses a method and apparatus for calibrating a positioning system which includes a control means for sending command signals to a positioning apparatus intended during a working state to locate an object with respect to an operating area. Stridsberg uses holes in a detector plate with multiple detectors placed beneath the holes as well as motors and rotating mirrors. Furthermore, Stridsberg requires the use of known angles and fails to teach any structure for controlling the position of a cursor. In contrast to this, the present invention only requires a single source of light and a single detector without the use of (1) motors and rotating mirrors or (2) a detector plate with holes and a plurality of detectors associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,205 to Beyers describes a system contained within a television or VCR which is used in conjunction with an on screen programming scheme. The Beyers system does not use a pointing device but, rather, uses function buttons on a standard infrared remote control device. While the present invention may include the concept of onscreen programming, the sensor would be at the location of the user rather than vise versa as would be the case in the Beyers device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,249 to Ellis discloses the concept of an angular position sensing device including three spaced linear photo detector arrays fixed to an aircraft and a single light source mounted on the helmet of the user. This is different from the teachings of the present invention wherein a single detector may be mounted on the head of the user and a single source of light is mounted adjacent, for example, a display screen. Furthermore, Ellis teaches the need for a time reference sensor placed on the user's body as well as a source which has a cyclic sweeping motion including the use of a motor and rotating mirrors. Of course, the present invention does not require a time reference sensor nor does it include any moving parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,047 to Eibert et al discloses line selection for preparing range images wherein the system scans an object on a line by line basis and range images are thereafter calculated based upon the triangulation principle. Eibert et al also measure reflections and require a decoder in the receiver section. The present invention is distinct from the teachings of Eibert et al in that the present invention does not require triangulation, the present invention does not measure reflection, the present invention does not use a scanning technique and does not use decoders. Furthermore, the present invention teaches controlling of the position of a cursor on a display which is not taught or suggested by Eibert et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,402 to Auerbach describes a system which allows the user to move a cursor on a screen by moving a remote unit wherein the system measures the received phase of transmitted phase encoded signals. Auerbach uses a plurality of sources in a special angular and physical arrangement as well as a complex phase detection scheme. The present invention is distinct from the teachings of Auerbach as using only a single source, as simply pulsing the single source rather than using phase encoded signals, as not requiring phase detection and as using a single position sensing detector. Furthermore, the present invention teaches two way communication, adjustable rotation angles and active dynamic gain control, concepts nowhere taught or suggested by Auerbach.
Furthermore, Auerbach discloses further distinction of the King et al reference from the teachings of the present invention At Column 1, line 51 through Column 2, line 7 the King et al system is discussed. In this discussion, the following is stated:
"Thus a system using amplitude modulated signals encounters difficulty in preserving the amplitude-proportionality of the samples, through the detection, preamplification, sampling and holding processes. Requiring the system to operate over the aforementioned distances, places severe linearity and stability constraints on the receiver circuitry. Any non-linearity at the higher signal amplitudes (short distances) or instability at the lower signal amplitudes (long distance) will degrade the ability of the system to accurately convey user "pointing" information to its destination." This further distinguishes the teachings of the present invention from King et al as should be understood from the detailed discussion set forth hereinabove.